ciel story ongoing!
by clairabella chan
Summary: just a ciel story kept dramatic by your reviews!it will go on until nobody likes it anymore,or until a week goes without a review.when no reviews come in ill make up an ending and end it forever,so keep reviewing!


Ciel phantomhive nuzzled the blankets on his king sized bed while he waited for his demon butler sebastian to come in with his nightly warm milk and honey.

"ngggg...mmmph..."he made strange noises as he rolled around in his large smelt familiar,and he wondered what kind of soap sebastian had used to wash a last-minute nightwear for him,it smelt comforting.

It was a musky scent mixed with vanilla,chocolate,and something else,some thing..._unique_.but yet he recognised it all the same.

Usually his shirts didnt smell like anything but this one smelt his dessert today at it smelt like this,he didnt know...but suddenly a thought came into his head.

Was this comforting smell the smell of...no,it couldnt be,it had to be his own,right?no,this was the smell he smelt when he was was the smell he knew every morning when he was being dressed by...him.

This was the smell of his butler,his loyal dog,his gaurdian,and his one figure of trust and trustworthyness.

Speak of the devil,an often used pun in fanfictions,the door clicked open and the butler in clad black walked in with a tray containing a teacup of warm milk enimanating steam and a small pot of honey to be seaved with a small teaspoon.

"young master,are you quite alright?you are flushed and dazing off."he said in his low,husky accented was startled by this sudden inturruption from his thoughts and discoveries and blushed hard. "i-i uh...no,um,i just...i,how did you uh,how did you,uh,wash this so...fast?"he studdered,trying to test sebastian's honesty,seeing as it was almost improper for a butler to give his master his own shirt to sleep with.

"forgive me master,but i could not find the clothing soap so i put my own shirt on you,i will try again to find the soap if you find the scent unsatisfying-"he was cut off by ciel.

"no!uh,i meen,it-it's okay...it isnt too bad..."he said,even though he wanted to say he liked the smell and that he found it ws handed the cup of milk and sebastian put his usual desired amount of honey he was finished sebastian tucked him in and ciel felt a bit safe with him there,close to him so he could pull the thick blankets up to the boy's chest.

"sebastian,i have an order for you..."he mumbled,blushing tall man paused as he was about to straighten up. "yes,my lord?"he questioned smirking.

"now,that,umm,y'know...now that we left everyone,can you,well,i-i...can you act a-as my..."he cut himself off from pride and embarrasment.

"can i be your what,my lord?i will be whatever you wish me to be,for if you have changed back to a human,even if you can turn into a demon at moments notice.i will always be here in the form which you need,in a form that reflects your own self."

"can you be my father,just untill im older and i look different,then i can go back and build relationships with everyone again,before i tell them my secret?"he said in such a hushed tone that even sebastian had to strain his senses to hear.

He was shocked at the questioned but quickly recovered. "yes,ciel.i will be what you need me to be for however long you need me to be i will recover all of your faher's memories,i will change my form and my voice,but keep the contract intact."

the boy snuggled closer into the blankets and he unconciously turned into a this new order sebastian almost immediately turned into the form of vincent phantomhive,but stopped looked at ciel and saw he had changed into herself but with some of the butler's features two males had both changed and now looked alike but one had changed more!(spoiler for nxt ch)

He searched his mind and found memories of a pregnancy,of a birth and of a young ciel?had the transformation been completed so fast because of the order and the bond between them?

Ciel fell asleep and sunk into a deep sleep,waking up in a dream to find himself being lifted up by a tall had darker blue hair than his father but he felt such a connection to him. "father!"he laughed.

When ciel woke up he looked around and saw the familiar surroundings of his bedroom,but he had a few toys and a jar of candy on his desk and the foot of his bed.

He stood up and walked over to the mirror,gasping at his eyes were red and blue,his usually visable eye red and his hidden eye his normal had the same hair as the man in his dream but he had his usual blue color and black streaked througout his long was a girl!

she had the same face but it was more slender,it looked as if she was a mix between sebastian and her own father,then she remembered her order the previous was now her father,and people would probably be abled to believe it any day.

she looked towards the door as it opened and a young woman in supposedly early twenties walked in. "aww,ciel!my darling girl,happy birthday!"she emphasized darling and gasped,she looked just like him in his pink dress but older,taller,and she was wearing a simple nightgown and a royal blue her was easily recognised as sebastian from his slender face,pale complexion,and the red his hair was just like ciel' then noticed the woman's hair had faint thin black streaks in it.

"ciel,my darling daughter,we have a surprise,me and your father!how would you like to be the older sister of a little girl or boy,maybe both?"she asked opened her eyes wide,was this her mother,created by sebastian as a pregnant npc charactor for ciel's life?

"i know exactly what your saying,hehe,your gonna have a baby,right?"she said,almost surprised at her childish giggle and her small smirk.

Her mother nodded and pulled her in for a looked at sebastian,who gave her a look saying "i created her this way,trust me.".ciel looked at him to say she understood,then looked at her mother when she broke the embrace.

She took her hand and put it on her stomach,and she was surprised when something moved pulled away quickly,feeling uncomfortable with the woman even though she had fake memories in her head,thought they felt so real.

she did see that it was a bit rounded compared to her her vision blurred and she stumbled on the flinched as pain shot from her chest to the rest of her doubled over.

she couldnt breathe and started to choke on nothing but the air that couldnt get to her lungs. "ciel!"she heard both sebastian and her mother exclaim in surprise.

The last thing she heard was her mother shrieking for sebastian to call the royal english hospital,and him answering okay and hurrying off.

she opened his eyes only a second later it seemed,but found himself in a dark shot up in a soft bed and cried out in pain,but it came out as a small immediately after she heard rustling and saw somebody hovering beside her.

"ciel?"she heard sebastian ask in worry and groaned and clutched her chest from pain.

she felt himself being lowered down carefully into the soft pillow and hung onto the man's soft felt something by her waist and looked over to see her mother sleeping on the side of her bed.

She watched her mother stir in her sleep and open her eyes slowly before hugging her cried out loudly in pain as her mother squished her gasped and her mother let go immediately.

:darling,oh im sorry!ill,go,sebastian,darling,i will be waiting by the desks."she said before hurrying out of the explained simply that something had gone wrong with ciel's lungs and then went to join her kissed him on the cheek and rested into her pillow,but unable to sleep.

She heard the door open and whispered, "father?",before seeing the thin silhouette of a man in a long coat.

The man walked over and covered her mouth,before straddling her and tracing her arm with a devilish smile. "mmphff!mnthrphff!fthrphff!"she yelled,but was muffled by the man's hand.

She felt him ripping her hress and she desperately tried to yell for help.

She heard small footsteps in the hallway and tried to bite the man but all he did was...(im only eleven)

she gasped for air as pain emitted her body.

For hours the man assulted her constantly before her father burst into the room,followed by her both ran forwards and her father pushed the man into the wall while her mother asked her what had happened.

Nurses and doctors came in,and a few minutes later scotland this time her dad had ripped up a sheet and tied the strips of fabric around the man's wrists and ankles and had him on the nurses were talking to ciel in a one sided conversation,asking over and over what happened and if she was hurt.

But what they didnt realise was that she was crowded,and that she hurt they didnt know was that she could hardly breathe from stress and they didnt want to know was everything she wanted to say to them about all the questions.

Finally her father stepped in and told them exactly what she was that she was obviously hurt and she was being too crowded,and that they were only making it then turned around and helped her into a comfortable position.

Three days later ciel was bound to her was vomiting,having pain in her abdonimal area,and her skin and eyes looked yellow at first sight,and yellower later was always watched by nurses who took shifts and slept in the guest mother was always crying by her side but her father refused to come into her large room,now filled with sadness and sick refused to cry or show sadness,even when ciel asked a nurse if he had given up on felt guilty but was too afraid to go see her.

When news came to him that she had a serious disease transmitted through her rape he was almost turned demon and went into hell,but held back and started working up the bravery to visit her in her room.

Eventually he told a nurse he wanted to see her,and the young woman easily followed his wishes to see his young daughter.

When he walked in he almost turned was pale but had a yellow tinge to her skin and made her hair damp and you could tell from her face that she was tired, looked worse than a person with the flu.

"ciel...its me."he said softly,in case she had a looked up weakly and forced a coughed and immediately many nurses were at her side,just in case something went quickly recovered,however,and insisted she was fine.

"sebastian,no...father..."she whispered in a hoarse but beautiful she lurched forward and almost in slow motion sebastian was holding a waistbasket out under her head as she emptied her stomach.

When she had finished throwing up she leaned back and the nurses put an ice cloth on her forehead and brought her a small meal. "she wont eat,not since the her father,do you know the cause,do you?"asked one very ignorant nurse with way too much skin showing through her open buttons and cut off dress.

"sometimes she doesnt want to eat,so i give her a cup of warm milk mixed with a small teaspoon of honey.i also do this daily every night before she goes to sleep."he exclaimed,and remembered ciel the last night she was his young master,instead of his daughter,ciel.

The nurse nodded then walked past him,tracing her long fingernail across his chest and shoulders and whispering, "if your ever lonely,ill be happy to _help_.".

He watched her walk away and cringed in disgust at the people taking care of his daughter.

When he walked back into ciel's room she was curled up in her bed clenching her teeth tight from obvious pain. "where does it hurt,please tell me."he asked her in a soothing calm held her abdonomin and he picked her up now knew what she had contracted a half and half mix of hepatitis b and hoped the b part would make the c curable,seeing as he had read before that hepatitis c was incurable,but hepatitis c wasnt.

**Please reveiw to make ciel get better!choose a chapter after chapter four to make him get better,or to get him to die!mwahahahahahahahaha now i can blame you for my fanfiction murder!hahahahahaha!um,i did NOT just say that aloud...uh,bye!*glomps ciel***


End file.
